Another Stupid A Fad
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Another fad has hits the streets of South Park known as SWAG but all of the clichés in school to rise up before it overtakes the town.. But the local dads has embraces the SWAG fad to make themselves cool with their kids and Something evil lurk behind the whole thing. Major Celebrities bashing and Non Slash in this story
1. The Rise of the Swaggers

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situation, a small scene of violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Another Stupid Ass Fad**

**Chapter 1: The Rise of the Swaggers**

One chilly cold and snowy morning that just settled over the small ever quiet mountain town well it went back to normalcy rather quickly after the South Park Police had arrested the South Park Butcher, a serial killer who targeted women who happens to be BarBrady's long- lost crazed brother who is in jail and waiting to go on trial for his multi murders spree. But cut to South Park Elem. inside the main hallway at the lockers area which the boys were at their lockers that they are putting their stuff away at that moment. That is when they quickly look up from their business to see a quite eye burning scene which it is a group of boys were walking by which Cartman was lightly giggling under his breath because these kids are trying to be gangstas with their bagging pants that hang past their knees which you can see their underpants and their hats points to the side of their heads.

"Ha-Ha… Look you guys at these stupid asses looking retards who are trying to be gangstas who lived in a small white bread hick mountain town that is walking by right now." Cartman said with a light chuckle is hidden under his breath which his plump cheeks were beat red at that moment. Which Stan, Kyle and Kenny just shrugged their shoulders that indicting they don't care at all.

"Waz up, dawg…. Why the fuck you are laughing at us for you fat asshole?!" The Swagger leader said while he was looking menacing at Cartman right now.

"Because that are you are a little retard that is why, you fucking fag?" Cartman said.

Which he was to punch the fat kid in the mouth but when he brought he is about to which a gray colored long-sleeved arm which it was Pete McDaniels, the Red Goth."Well it's the freak club and my former best friend Peter McDaniels AKA Dylan."

"Oh shut up C.J. Hutchison that I thought you were a Goth when you moved here from Saginaw, Michigan over a year ago…. Now you are a fucking retarded SWAG Loving bitch now!" Pete said that is when his eyes narrowed with great disgust at his former friend for a very quick second.

"Well at least I'm not a whiny little Goth kid like you Pete and your friends are." C.J. snarls back at him that he and his crew walks away from the scene after they left the area that is when the other Goth kids came walking up to them.

"I knew that kid was a fucking poser all long when he moved into town last year." Michael said as he steps forward.

"I see we have another stupid ass fad on our hands to deal with." Henrietta said while she stands next to Michael and Firkle.

"Man, Night pain was fucking right about another lame fad that will replace EMO which it is now fucking SWAG." Pete replied while looking back at his friends and Stan and his friends has well too.

"Who the hell is Night pain that I'm may ask?" Henrietta asked which she looked very confused at that moment.

"Well Henrietta its Edgar Allan Poe…. which Pete and the Vamp kids had summoned him to help us to fight the emo kids after you became one even though he bitch the whole time while he was summoned ?!" Firkle replied.

"God…. Don't ever reminds me of that whole crazy ass deal ever again, Firkle?! Henrietta hisses her annoyance out loud as she buries her face in her hands from the embarrassment that she had putted herself in right now.

"Well I'm sorry to bring it back up, Henrietta…but you had to asked?! Firkle said while he was looking up at the silently fuming Henrietta.

"You conformists that is why we need your help to stop these faggy douche bags for good." Michael asked Cartman and his friends who are standing there.

"So you are in Raven which we need your help along with the help of your friends?" Henrietta asked Stan while she was looking at him.

"Why you want us to help you out for because you called us Britney and Justin Conformists all time." Kyle answers back with an angry glare had formed on his face.

"That because they all pose a threat to all the school's clichés right now." Firkle replied.

"Oh what the hell…. But should we call a secret kids meeting at the community center tonight." Stan said while he shrugged his shoulders at this whole thing.

"You guys this is not just the school, which this stupid ass fad is popping up around town as well too." Cartman said.

"Please God… Don't let my dad gets into this stupid ass fad at all." Stan mutters softly under his breath at that moment. That is when Mr. Mackey came walking over them to tell them to go to class right now.

"Kids, it is time to end your social gathering which the first bell is about to ring at any minute….mmmkay." Mackey said as they look at them.

"Yes Mr. Mackey….. mmmkay!" The kids said in unison which it sounds very mocking toward Mackey at that moment.

A few minutes later…. cut to South Park City Hall inside the main lobby which the city workers are putting Christmas decorations up before the holidays season comes around, which the mayor and her two assistants are overseeing the project that is when the boys and Goth Kids came walking in.

"Aunt Mary, we need to talk with you about something very urgent right now." Pete said as he walks up to his aunt.

"What is it, children…? Do you see that I'm busy with something right now?!" McDaniels protested out loud in a soft whimpering tone voice that it is indicting that she is in no mood to deal their bratty behavior at all which she has city business to be taken care of.

"Uh Mayor we have a major problem right now; we having a swaggers invasion in town right now." Cartman replied.

"What the fuck is a swagger?" McDaniels asked.

"Mayor, a stupid ass fad for today's kids who tries to be gangstas." Freddy said.

"Uh… I guessed that I'm not up to today's slang talk at all which I have a real life around here like running this town as its mayor." McDaniels replied.

"Geez… Aunt Mary, not have a fit?!" Pete said.

"But I want you kids in my office now." McDaniels said.

"RATS!" Kids said at once which they all follow her up to the office. A few minutes later inside her office which the kids stands in the middle of the room.

"Children, are you sure this retarded fad had came to our town." McDaniels said.

"Yes madam." The kids replied in the same tone.

"Aunt Mary, they had just started to arrived at the school which we saw it this morning." Pete said.

"Oh just great... That is all we need now gangsters wannabes running around here." McDaniels said.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's Note: I'm really wanted to do a SWAG parody for a very long time which it is finally happening...So stay tuned as I figured the rest of the plot out in coming days … On to writing of chapter 2 had begun so enjoy. Plus the Original Character of mine - C.J. Hutchison has returned from a long absence which I'm going to expand his background story more.**_


	2. The secret Kids' Meeting

**Chapter 2: The secret Kids' Meeting **

Later on that very same night at Stan's house that is when Stan came walking in after he got done delivering the evening newspapers on his paper route. And he had discovered his father is dressed in the SWAG gear that made of the sagging pants , big shirts, chains necklaces and the baseball cap to the side right now, which Stan has instantly went to his faceplam mode at that moment.

"Waz up… So how was your school day went today, Lil' Stannie?!" Randy said as he tries to speak Slang to his own young son who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head for the stupid idea that his own father is trying to be cool which he is not.

"Dad, what the hell you are doing which you looks fucking retarded with that shit on right now." Stan angrily snarls back to show his disapproval toward his own father.

"What? I'm not cool at all, Stan!" Randy answers back.

"NO, Dad! This is making look you like a fucking retard right now!?" Stan cries out in loud protest.

That is when Sharon came walking out of the kitchen looks pissed at Stan which she was wearing her reading glasses that she was bouncing the household finances a few moments ago .

"Stanley Parker Marsh… Watch your language young man!" Sharon screeches out loud when she overheard his swearing at that moment.

"Oh… I'm sorry mom that I'm let that slip out of my mouth." Stan replied after he notices her standing there looking angry at him. That is when he heard the door bell ring which he went over the door to see who is it which his friends.

"What the fuck is your dad is wearing now?" Cartman hisses his annoyance out loud when Stan's dad came into view which the other boys' eyes widen with shock when they saw him but Stan came rushing out of the door very fast which he slammed the door behind him and they are heading toward the downtown area." Dude… What the fuck that I'm had just saw a few minutes ago?"

"I think that my dad has gotten sucked into that SWAG fad right now." Stan said as he let a heavy sigh out to express his annoyance while they continue to walk toward the Downtown.

"Oh man…. This is becoming like that metrosexual fad all over again?" Kenny fiercely begins mumbles out loud.

"You guys do you thinks there is something sinister behind this whole thing?" Stan replied.

"Something like the Crab people…..Dude?! Kyle said with a raised eye brow.

"What the fuck is the Crab people, dude?!" Stan said while looking a very puzzled look had formed on his face.

"Dude… Do you remembered the Metrosexual fad had happened when The Queer Eye for the Straight Guy was big?!" Kyle asked.

"No… I don't remembered that at all, Kyle! Stan replied while looking very confused at Kyle right now.

"The whole damn thing was a plot to take over the world to make men into glamour loving little pussies by a race of humanoid beings that looks like human and crab who had disguised themselves as the Queer Guys, which it was stopped by me, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Garrison and our moms." Kyle said.

"Ha-Ha…. Only in South Park that the strange stuff comes out from the shadows in this town ….Ha!" Cartman said with a light chuckle that his fat belly jiggle just like Jell-O while he laughs and the boys' looks at him very funny.

Twenty minutes later ….cut to South Park City Hall inside the private council chambers which a meeting is about to begins and the council members are starts to arrives and Mayor McDaniels and her aides are seated at the head of the long boardroom table and BarBrady was seated at the end as the councilors takes their places on either sides of the table at that moment. But that is when the mayor had taken notice when she saw Randy and the other men were dressed in SWAG wear minus Mr. Mackey, BarBrady, Brandon Stoker and her two top ranked assistants.

"What the fuck is this?" McDaniels said under her breath as she looks on with her widen eyes that was filled with great shock when she saw them sitting there and dressed like that.

"Oh waz up, everyone?!" Randy said while the mayor just shook her head and rolls her eyes or laugh at this nonsense at that moment.

"That is it….That I'm adjourning this meeting until further notice?!" McDaniels had instantly screeches out which she is canceling the meeting that she is going over to the community center which she can't stand it anymore by looking at them and got up and walk out of the room after she taken a look at her phone which a text had come though that was resting on the table.

"What the hell that was all about that I'm take that there is no meeting tonight Mmmkay?!" Mackey said after she had storms out of the room.

"Oh okay then Dawgs…. Let go to the bar?!" Gerald said which Mrs. Testaburger and Linda Stotch looks very confused and the Swag turned male council members had left the room at last.

"What the hell is going on around here right now?" Johnson said.

"That I'm had should know that something is in amidst that everybody is acting very strangely right now, Johnson." Freddy replied.

Meanwhile at the same time, South Park Community Center inside the large meeting room where all the clichés from the school were there minus the Swaggers. Which Stan was at the podium while his friends were seated on the stage and Pete stood firm at his side.

"Scuse me… Let's get this meeting rolling then!" Stan said while the other kids continues to chatting among each other that is when Cartman came walking up to the podium and pushes Stan out of his way.

"Oh alright everyone…That all of our clichés are in mortal danger due to the threat better known as Swaggers which it is a fad that is filled of retards who thinks they are cool by dressing up like fucking stupid ass gangstas?!" Cartman said.

"See everyone that fads are endangering our own unique identities to become the same thing as everybody else is." Wendy said.

"Boo…. Wendy…..Boooo….. Wendy Testaburger…..Boooo….Liar!" Cartman had begun to heckle her again which she looks pissed at Cartman at that moment.

"We know who started this shit?" Cartman replied "Butters and Kenny, Please!" that is when Butters and Kenny had rolled a giant easel board out that have pictures of Lil' Wayne, Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj that was taped on there.

"Hey…. Wait a Goddamned minute, Cartman...That I had thought you had killed Bieber during you had the dark lord Cthulhu under your control." Kyle said.

"Well Kahl, that I had also thought that little sneaky butthole douche bag was dead too but somehow he had magically reappeared?!" Cartman replied.

"How about killing Miley Cyrus too you guys that I'm will so Happy?!" Craig asked.

"Oh Dude...We can't because she is this upcoming spring offering to the corn crop for the next fall harvest, Craig." Stan said as he got up from his seat.

"Sorry...dude?!" Kenny mumbles out loud.

"Oh rats!" Craig had said to himself and shrugged his shoulders with disappointment. At that very same time outside of the hall that reveals Mayor McDaniels who was pacing back and forth that is when BarBrady and her aides show up at that moment.

"Mayor, why did you leave in the middle of council meeting for?" Johnson asked which she had stopped in her tracks.

"Johnson, I'm can't sit in there with those idiots which it is making me want to laugh or hides in my office from the possible embarrassment?!" McDaniels replied.

"Oh I understand what you are talking about, Mayor." Johnson said.

"Should I'm go into there to pledged my allegiance to those bratty kids to stop this stupid ass fad for good, Johnson." McDaniels as she looks in the small crack of opening through the door at that moment.

"Mayor, it is your choice?" Johnson advised her as she quickly turned around to look at him.

"Fine... I'm will do it for the sake of this God Forsaken crazy ass hick town." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh.

**To Be Continued **


	3. Ready for Battle

**Chapter 3: Ready for Battle**

A few minutes later …. Back inside the community center's meeting hall which all the kids are arguingwith each other that is when the double doors on the main entrance to the hall had swung open which all the kids looks over their shoulders to see Who had busted through the doors at that moment, it was Mayor McDaniels who were followed by her two aides and BarBrady. Which all the kids looked very dumbfounded and shock when they saw a very important person is among them right now.

"Mayor McDaniels!" All of the kids who are sitting out in the audience said in unison.

"Ah ….Mayor McDaniels, what is a great surprise to see you here for our little meeting?!" Cartman said as he stands on his tippy toes on a stool that so he can look over the podium.

"Oh cut the goddamned crap, Eric?!" McDaniels replied in a hissing tone voice as she looks menacing at Cartman which who she despises more than the other three.

"Man…Someone sounds very bitchy tonight you guys. Does someone have sand in their strange right now?" Cartman begins to mutters softly as he stares back at her with his own eyes that narrowed with pure hatred for her.

"So do you kids want my help to stop the Swag or what the fuck is called invasion at all…? That I have a town to run around here?" McDaniels said as she was looking very annoyed at this whole thing. "The Swag fad had made on to the city council which I had personally saw it with my eyes, tonight… That is why that I'm here for?""

"Uh Goddamnit…. that I think we are already too late you guys?!" Pete said to himself while looking down at the floor and flicking his long red/black dyed bangs out of his face at the same time.

"What?!" Stan and Kyle said while they both were looking very shocked when they heard the mayor's out in the open rant.

"Well…. Stanley and Kyle, It is both of your fathers who are dressed like idiots right now?!" McDaniels raged out loud along with her infamous eye roll that she is doing it right now.

"Oh fuck…. This is getting of hand right now?!" Stan said in a very low whisper to Kyle.

"Totality….dude, it is?!" Kyle whispers back.

"Well mayor that we have three suspects who could behind this whole stupid ass fad in mind?" Cartman said as the mayor walks up on the stage at that moment.

"Well fellas the mayor looks very angry right now?!" Butters said in a low whisper.

"Oh No…. Shit Butters!" Kenny mumbles out loud angrily.

"Why did I'm had come to a meeting that is filled with out of control ungrateful little bastards for?" McDaniels begins to mutters to herself under his breath as she exhaled a heavy sigh out at that moment.

"But first we are taking the fight first to the local Swag Lovers to save the town?" Cartman said.

The very next morning; cut to the bus stop where the boys had met up to wait for the school, which Cartman is wearing a bitter smile on his heavily plump face because he did something very evil once again.

"What the fuck you did now fat ass which I can tell it on your face right now?!" Kyle screeches out loud.

"Well Kahl I had Thai food last night for dinner which I took a big shit on your front porch along with taking a big shit on C.J. Hutchison's front porch too last night?!" Cartman replied while still wearing an evil smirk on his face.

"You are one fucking fat asshole which I had stepped into it this morning!" Kyle rages out loud to show his disapproval toward Cartman which he was giving a death glare at Cartman at that moment.

"Oh shut up you Gawddamned dirty ass JEW you're, Kahl!" Cartman fires back at the angry glaring Kyle who is ready to murder his ass at every time.

"Cartman, I'm still kind of pissed at you for making me tasted and smelled your farts from that whole ordeal with that damned cow prank you did and you had embarrassed me in front of everyone !" Kyle snarls back at Carman who has his fists clenched at his sides which he is about to kick his ass.

"Dude….Calm down!" Stan said as he held Kyle back from beating his fat ass big time right now.

Meanwhile at that very same time across town at C. J. Hutchison's house which C.J. is walking out on his front porch and at that moment he felt something squished under his nice white tennis shoes.

"Oh fuck …..Who the hell has taken a shit on my front porch last night and it is all over my brand new shoe right now, dawg! C.J. begins to scream out in protest more like a little toddler who is getting not any attention at all and went back in the house to clean it off which he was hopping back in there on one foot.

At the kitchen table where Mr. Hutchison was sitting and reading the morning newspaper before heading for work at his supervisory job at the city water plant.

"Curtis Jason… I thought you were heading for school right now, young man?" Mr. Hutchison said as he looks over the paper.

"Well dad… I had stepped on shit that somehow had magically appeared on the front porch overnight!" C.J. snarls back at his own father's question then he walk out of the room at that moment.

"Man...My son is a one very confused young man right now." Mr. Hutchison said before he took a sip from his coffee.

During that very same time South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and having a cup of coffee right now. That is when BarBrady which he came there because the townsfolk are complaining about the sagging pant due to the Swag fad.

"What is it, BarBrady?" McDaniels said after she took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Uh mayor…. We have a big problem with the Swag fad because people are complaining about it right now?! BarBrady replied.

"I'm working on a solution for it right now, George as we speak which there are many cities and towns have laws to prohibited sagging pants in public." McDaniels said.

"Really…. Martha?" BarBrady said while looking very shocked to his face.

"Yes George… It is true!" McDaniels said.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Citywide Ban

**Chapter 4: The Citywide Ban**

During that at same time while the mayor was meeting with BarBrady and her aides to discuss about the possible law that she is planning to present it to the city council in a few hours… Cut to South Park Elem inside Fourth grade –classroom room 7 where Mr. Garrison was at the black chalkboard which he was writing something on there that is when C. J came walking in the door which he looks pissed right now. That is when Mr. Garrison turned around to look at whom he had shot a very dark glare at him as he had seated himself at his desk and Cartman sat behind him which he has the most evilest grin had formed on his face at that moment.

"Well Mr. Hutchison…..It is nice of you for joining us at last in the middle of class time?!" Mr. Garrison said which his voice sounds very angry.

"Sorry, Mr. Garrison…. I had a little accident this morning." C. J. replied which he is defending himself for his tardiness.

"Like hell you are….. You little lying bastard… that you had earned an after school detention for it!" Garrison shot back which he gave him a detention for possible lying to his face and Cartman was laughing under his breath.

"Oh man…This is very fucked up!" C.J. answers back in an angry tone voice.

"Fine….you had just gotten another one you little punk?!" Garrison screams back at him.

"Well fuck you…. You are one fruity ass crazy mutherfucka!" CJ said as he got him from his desk and flips Mr. Garrison off before walking out of the door.

"That is it…Go to the principal's office Now!" Garrison hisses out loud like a stream that comes out of a pipe.

"Yeah…. I'm know the drill, you asshole!" C.J. said as he walks out of the room at that moment.

"Wow you guys…..That shows us all that he is a drama loving little bitch?!" Cartman said with mockery laced tone.

"Oh shut up, Eric, you will be next to head down to the principal's office ….. That I'm in no good mood for your bull shit at all right now!" Mr. Garrison begins to grumbles angrily out loud.

Meanwhile at Tom Barton's Doughnut Shop which BarBrady was coming out of the shop in his hands were a small bag that were completely filled with double chocolate glazed doughnuts and a large cup of coffee, That is when a small group of town residents came rushing up to him which they were led by the redneck Skeeter at that moment.

"Officer BarBrady….Rabble…. Rabble….Rabble!" Multi townsfolk were ranting very loud at him as he crowded around him.

"What is it…? People, do you see that I'm not on duty yet?!... Which I'm had come from a meeting at City Hall with the mayor?! BarBrady said as he putted his coffee on the roof of his squad car along with his doughnuts.

"We not care at all… It is your job, BarBrady?!" Skeeter said while he was looking menacing at the police chief. "It is about that stupid ass sagging pants fad, BarBrady?!"

"Wait a minute…Skeeter, Which I had thought that you had joined the Swag fad which you were wearing it last night at the council meeting?!" BarBrady questioned out loud in his loud irritating tone voice while looking very confused at the daywalker ginger hick and the small group that had gathered around them which they had a very shocked on their faces.

"Well BarBrady… I had changed my mind about it when I realized it that it is stupid to begin with anyway." Skeeter had answers back which he has a very startled look on his face.

"Well Skeeter…. The mayor is planning to bans sagging pants within the town limits which she is planning to present it at the next council meeting…. So hold on your britches for the complaint dept.!" BarBrady replied as he were seated in his squad car at that moment. "Well I have to punch in for my shift right now?" That is when he drives away from there and he left them all behind at that moment.

Across town cut to City Hall in the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk and overlooking the final version for document of the Sagging pants law. Which Johnson was standing by her side?

"Johnson, It is looks all good…But now we needs to convince the council to side with us in support of it?!" McDaniels said as she rises from her chair.

"Mayor, they will supported it because there are pissed off town residents are voicing their opinions out about that stupid ass fad right now." Johnson replied as he looks at his boss in the face.

"That is it… I'm just sign it for the hell of it, which a lot of people are complaining about it at the moment which it will go into effect starting now ?!" McDaniels said as she signs her signature on the law document's dot line then passed the paper to Johnson at that moment.

"I'm will filed it for our law dept. right now, madam mayor." Johnson said as he walks out to heads down to the city law dept.

A few minutes later… outside of South Park Elem. which you can the dismissal bell ringing in the background which all the kids came running out and screaming with great joy which it is a half day of school for the kids because parents/teachers conference later tonight. Which the boys were walking down the sidewalks and they saw the notorious Swag lover Wayne D.

"Dude, I'm had thought that he was in jail right now?" Stan said.

Yeah he was….. The dumb ass probably took a plea deal for something you guys." Cartman replied that is when a squad car came pulling up with its light and sirens on... Which it was BarBrady who had stepped out of his squad car which he is going to give a ticket for the sagging pants to him.

Oh no….not you again, you fat doughnut pig! Wayne D screeches out in great protest as he saw the slightly overweight police chief came into his view.

"Well Wayne, I'm not here to arrest you at all….But I have to give you a ticket for showing your ass and boxers off in public which it is making people complaint about it right now?!" BarBrady replied which you can hear a tint of his fading Long Island accent.

"What? Wait a minute you can't write a ticket at all you pig!" Wayne shot back at him and along with a dark glare.

"Well I'm can write a ticket now…. Uh actually it is the law…. so pulls your pants up young man?!" BarBrady said as he signed the ticket and ripped it out of his ticket book and handled it to him.

"Hundred fifty dollars that I have to pay you fucking pig…. Well this is really fucked up!" Wayne hisses out for his annoyance.

"Have a lovely day!" BarBrady said as he walks back to his car at that moment.

"I'm thinks that I'm going to like this law you guys." Cartman said.

"Damn... Mayor McDaniels had thought something up since last night?" Kyle replied while looking very shocked.

"But bravo for Mayor McDaniels for this beautiful law!" Cartman said while he was clapping his hands.

**To Be Continued **


	5. Swag and Rabble

**Chapter 5: Swag and Rabble**

The very next morning on a small white colored private jet is flying over somewhere in America right now….. Inside the jet a small group are sitting at a table which it was Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj and Lil' Wayne which they are reading a newspaper article from South Park, Colorado, That they are planning to take over the world to make the today's youth as dumb as a rock which they have a dark secret.

"That small mountain town in Colorado is making my blood broils red-hot right now….How the hell we are going to go ahead with our plans for world domination now because many cities and towns are putting ban out on swag wear across the country right now, homies!" Lil' Wayne said.

"I have a wonderful idea, dawg…. Let's have a concert in South Park to show those fools with all of the swag love that we can bring?" Justin Bieber answers as he step out from the table which his pants was way past his knees which he is trying to walks in them at that moment.

"No! We needs a permit to be signed before we have a concert, you silly little bitch!" Lil' Wayne said while he is playing his guitar at that moment.

"Damnit….Well I'm don't know what we are going to do now?" Justin replied which he almost fall down on the ground due to his sagging pants.

"Maybe we should hold South Park as our hostages until we get what we wanted, dawgs!" Nicki Minaj said in her annoying stripper sounding tone voice while she was playing with her long pink hair with her fingers.

"We all know that South Park is responsible for stopping our last failed bid for world domination during the Metrosexual craze?!" Justin said.

"Right….!" The other two famous musicians replied in the same tone as they look at each other for the quickest second.

Cut back to South Park which it was late at night that the town had generally quieted down for the night which it was clearly chilly cold to the bone and begins to snow with in form of big flakes that look like large white cotton balls that is currently falling from the gray colored covered skies right now; which it has continues throughout the morning. At South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor was in and early which she is doing a load of paperwork to get done and filed before the long Thanksgiving Day weekend. That is when her office's intercom crackles to life which it was Freddy on the other side at that moment.

"_Uh excuse me madam mayor…. There are a group of men wants to see her about something urgent?!" _ Freddy said as he spoke into the intercom speaker which he was looking at Randy Marsh and a couple of men who are still dressed in the swag gear which they looks very pissed off right now.

"_Ugh…Fine…. Just send them in, Freddy?!" _McDaniels ' rather annoyed sounded tone voice crackles from the speaker and the men went walking toward her office which they had left Freddy behind whom have a very confused look and shaking his head for his nonsense at that second. Back inside the mayor's office which Johnson was with Mayor McDaniels because they were going over something for the holiday lightings festival that is when the group has entered the room.

"Gentlemen that I'm see that you are not following our brand new city law at all?!" McDaniels said while she was looking very confused as she remained seated in her chair then she looks at Johnson who stood there and shaking his head at this whole thing.

"Well madam that is the reason is why we are here for that stupid law?!" Randy said which he is holding a ticket up that he had gotten from BarBrady earlier today.

"Yeah…Rabble….Rabble….Rabble!" Several men said in unison that stands before the silently fuming and annoyed mayor.

"Well Randy…. Because that your little stupid that you guys are going through which it is clearly upsetting the other town's resident who doesn't wants to see your asses and underpants hanging out, that is a clear answer?!" McDaniels explained which her brows has sharpen into an v shaped to show her disapproval which that she and the police were getting complaints out of their asses a few days ago by the town's residents because they don't want to see their asses or underwear out in the public .

"So Mayor McDaniels are you becoming a member of the fashion police because it is not in style at all anymore?!" Randy said which his eyes narrowed with great disgust.

"No… you idiot …. I'm not Joan Rivers of the Fashion Police which I remember that I'm the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels, the Mayor of South Park, Colorado…. That I've better things to do around here like doing paperwork, overseeing the finish touches to the Christmas lighting ceremony and running this town instead being your mother which that I'm feels right now !" McDaniels said while she was panting heavy after she blew up on them a few minutes ago which her cheeks were beaten red.

"_Oh look like that someone is being a smart ass right now?_ Gerald whispers in a very low whisper to Stuart and Stephen Stotch. During the heated discussion that is taking place inside the room right now. Which the boys were seated on a brown suede sofa that was in the waiting room that was close by to the mayor's office.

"Oh I'm so startled…What you are going to do, mayor!" Randy's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Jesus Christ… that I don't need this shit at all today… **So get out of my office now**!" McDaniels said in a very angry sounded hiss and they left the office at that moment.

"Damn dude… Mayor McDaniels is letting them had it which it is plain awesome… And I think they are the ones who opposed the brand new sagging pants ban law right now you guys." Cartman said which he was wearing a slightly bitter smile that he is enjoying this too much and Kenny was giggling loudly which they are hearing the whole thing right now.

"Oh you guys… that someone has sand in their strange once again!" Cartman said with a smirk had formed on his heavy plump face at that moment.

"Dude…What the hell you are talking about that Mayor McDaniels is always a bitch?!" Kenny mumbles loudly.

"So what… Cartman that we know she is pissed?!" Kyle said.

"Oh shut up… you damned Jew boy!" Cartman snarled back at Kyle.

"Goddamnit not again!" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself which he is hiding from the embarrassment.

"Oh fuck off fat ass!" Kyle screeches back that is when Mayor McDaniels appeared out of nowhere which Johnson was at her side as she walks by.

"What the hell is this!?...You four boys get the fuck out of here now!" McDaniels shrieks out loud and glaring at them along with pointing her finger at them.

"Yes madam!" the boys all said in unison as they ran out of there.

"Well mayor... Those kids are mighty afraid of you big time! Johnson said.

"I know... But I'm don't care about those little bastards being afraid of me, Johnson." McDaniels replied as she looks at her right-handed man with a rather annoyed look of hers at that moment." But Johnson what other stupid or odd thing will arise from our horizon during the rest of the day?"

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's note: Sorry for being late with uploading this chapter which I'm was busy with something else these last few days and changes a few things on this chapter so enjoy and now on to writing the grand finale. _


	6. The Return of Crab People

**Chapter 6: The Return of Crab People**

Later on that same day …. Cut back to South Park Elem. it is after lunch which it is now lunchtime recess time and it is the kids' favorite time during their school day. But a storm is brewing between the Goths and The Swaggers which they are trying to pissed the Goth Kids off but one comment had sent Pete over the edge that lead him to beat the crap out of CJ at that moment. Which the fight has sparked interest from the other kids who had gathered around to watch the smack down.

"Hey Dylan… Your aunt is an evil bitch who needs to shut her mouth up or she will regret it?!" CJ said while he was staring at him with such glaring eyes but Pete came charging at him after he flicks his long bangs out of his face.

"That is it… you asshole which you are going down and don't call my aunt a bitch at all!" Pete screams loudly as he rushes forward which he has his hands up in the air which he is ready to fight and at that moment that he has CJ on the ground and punching him in the face.

"There is a fight you guys!" Cartman scream out loud to get the other kids' attention.

"Yes!" All of the kids screech loudly as they all ran toward them.

"Kick that sorry swag loving fag around the schoolyard a few times, Pete! Cartman shouted out loud with great joy that fills in his voice and that is when Mr. Mackey came running up to the scene which he pulled the feuding pair apart.

"You two boys in the principal's office right now…mmmkay!" Mackey said as he dragged the both boys back into the building which Pete had fucked CJ up good which his face was all bloody and cutted up.

"Jesus Christ…, dude that he had really fucked him up big time!" Stan said.

"Boy that we will never pisses Peter Louis McDaniels off!" Kenny mumbles out loud.

"Just wow…dude!" Kyle said.

A few minutes later inside Principal Victoria's office which Pete was seated on one seat and CJ was on the other while Mr. Mackey stands between them. That is when Mayor McDaniels and Mr. Hutchison came walking in there which Pete knows that he is in big trouble right now with his aunt after he saw her angry frown had formed on her face .

"Peter Louis McDaniels, you are in so deep trouble with me right now… young man!" McDaniels warned in an angry tone hiss as she angrily looks at him.

"Oh shit!" Pete whispered under his breath.

"Well mayor he had a chance to walk away from the young man that he had attacked?!" Victoria said as she looks at the pissed off mayor." We are afraid that we had to suspend him for three days from school."

"Oh… He thinks that he is going to do to sit at home on the sofa to playing his games which he is not!" McDaniels said as she looks down at her nephew with that scornfully look of hers.

"And Mr. Hutchison will be subjected to the same punishment as well too?!" Victoria replied.

"What…? Fuck no! CJ hiss out in great protest when he found out that he is also suspended from school too.

"Curtis Jason, knock it off now that you are taking the suspension… so give up?! Mr. Hutchison said.

"Oh Goddamnit… I have a meeting to attend right now …. Well come on, Peter that you are coming with me if you like it or not?!" McDaniels said as she walks out and Pete follows behind her.

"Oh Crap?!" Pete whispers under his breath.

Meantime…. Cut to the police station inside BarBrady's office which Yates, Dawson, Harris had gathered around BarBrady's desk and the slightly overweight police chief was seated in his black leather manager chair. Which they had got word that Justin Bieber and his buddies are arriving in town in two hours.

"Why the hell we just plants pot on Justin Bieber and his posse?" Harris said while the other high-ranking officers just look on at him very funny.

"Oh come on Mitch…. That everyone already knows that little bitch is a fucking pothead?" Yates replies in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Well we just get them tickets for their stupid ass sagging pants?! BarBrady answered as he sat back in his chair at that moment. That is when Mayor McDaniels came walking in there at that moment.

"I've just found that little twerp Justin whatever his fucking name is trying to set a concert up here?!" McDaniels said.

"Not worry, Mayor… We are doing something to get a rid of them for good?!" Yates replied.

"Yeah right, sure you are gentlemen!" McDaniels said along with a high sigh. Outside in the hallway which Pete was sitting in a chair which his phone begins to says "Death and Despair" before he answers it.

"Hello?... Michael, I've gotten suspended from school for three days which I'm struck with my conformist aunt now." Pete said as he spoke into his phone at that moment.

A Half hour later…. Outside of South Park City Hall which an angry crowd of townsfolk had gathered around Justin Bieber and his posse which they are planning to kick them out-of-town. But all sudden they all fell on the ground which something has burst through their chests which it was the crab people.

"Oh shit… It is the Crab people!" Kyle said.

"Crab People!" the trio of Crab people said.

"Dude, I knew it that something was not right?!" Stan said.

"Let's get them!" Garrison scream which everyone had risen their weapons and rushes after them which they had beaten them to death.

"Rabble…. Rabble….Rabble!" The Townsfolk scream out in loud protest.

"Only in South Park, that we have the weirdest crap happens here on a daily basis?!" McDaniels said while rolling her eyes at the scene.

"Let me that they tried to take over the world with a stupid ass fad again?" Cartman said.

A few days later at Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails that the local men are back to normal and having a grand time with drinking beer.

"Thank God that fad is finally over at all?!" Gerald said.

"Yeah…. This totality sucks ass?!" Randy replied.

**The End**


End file.
